a seed of love
by narusasu-yaoi-xxx
Summary: this is yaoi, and im trying to add more depth to my stories. please review, i believe i need it. YAOI
1. naruto

It all started a very long time ago when Sasuke and I had our "first kiss". After that day Sasuke never seemed to look at me the same again, Kakashi had just adopted Sasuke from the orphanage, the same day Iruka adopted me.

"Hey Sasuke want to come over after school, Iruka's going out on a date with Kakashi and I don't want to be alone" I said, instantly blushing from my blatant forwardness.

"I guess so, I have nothing better to do." He said with a smirk

School was normal, and I couldn't wait for it to end. Afterwards when the final bell rang, Sasuke joined me at the front gate, so we could walk over to my house-not even a mile away-.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him, turning as red as a tomato, he looked over at me with a glimmer in his eyes. A feeling that I couldn't figure out quickly passed over his face, to quick for me to register.

"I don't know what do you want to do? Cause I don't really care." He said putting his hands behind his head, his biceps flexed and I saw a ripple of muscle flow through his body.

Once we got to the house, I grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door softly, for no specific reason. The house was dark when I saw the door close behind us, and a powerful hand grabbed my waist flinging me across the room. I was too afraid to do anything, my body just froze, not responding to my commands.

"Sorry, I forgot how light you were." Sasuke whispered in my ear, I saw that emotion cross his face again and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

The feeling was _lust_. He wanted me and I couldn't stop him no matter how hard I tried. I felt hot lips on my neck and it took all of my strength not to moan.

"SASU…ST!" I tried to yell between sobs, and that was when I realized that I'm not getting out of this. I felt an erection starting to grow beneath my jeans trying, and failing to keep it down.

Before my mind had time to register what was going on, I was half naked, a simple pair of black boxers keeping my erection from touching Sasuke. His muscles rippled as he moved to reach down my boxers, the obvious bulge doubling in size as fear over took me. I saw a pale hand move from my spiral tattoo on my stomach, tracing a line down to my waist, sending shivers up my spine as he stuck his hand down my boxers and grabbed my rock hard cock, a decent amount of precum suddenly showing on the black fabric.

I couldn't breathe, then Sasuke took his index finger and ran it along my slit.

"Sasuke!" I yelled before I could stop myself, my breathing turning into shallow pants

I saw his smirk as he grabbed my boxers and ripped them off my hips, the only thing that registered was the faint ripping sound. I could feel him running his hand up and down my hard cock, moans escaping my mouth as he pumped faster, I bit my lip, trying to stop from moaning anymore the only thing going through my mind was _just bear through It, he'll stop soon enough._ I suddenly felt a warmth on my hole.

"No, Sasuke, stop. Get OFF!" I screamed, hoping that he would leave me alone.

And then I blacked out.

your document here...


	2. Sasuke

The sounds of his lustful moans urged me on, then they just stopped.

He slumped against the bed and started to drool, a slight smirk crossing my face

"I guess the pleasure was just too much."

I heard Iruka close the front door, so I left sleeping Naruto to go greet him.

"Hey Sasuke." Iruka said, holding a bag of ramen. "I was wondering if you want to keep Naruto company tomorrow, while I hang out with Kakashi."

Iruka knew to drop these subtle hints of when they were going to be 'hanging out', because the last time it didn't end up so well. Let's just say that the horrible images stuck for a very long time. In fact they were probably the reason I was like this in the first place. No, I definitely have loved Naruto since the kiss in kindergarten.

"So what's up with Naruto?" Iruka asked, nonchalantly.

"He's sleeping, we were studying too hard and he hit the books, literally." I said with a smirk, secretly proud of the lie that I just made up.


	3. Kakashi

**The next day**

"Hey Iruka, when are we going to tell them that we're moving in together." I said

"I was just waiting for you, I've been anxious to tell Naruto the big news." Iruka exclaimed, the look on his face a mix of excitement and anxiety "I'm just not sure how he's going to take it."

"Let's see, and tell them now." I said slyly.

"Naruto." Iruka yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah." The voice responded, muffled from the walls

"Come down here, I need to talk to you."

"You too, Sasuke." I called as Iruka jumped, not knowing I was behind him.

The two quickly came bounding down the stairs with the fakest smiles on their faces, though Iruka probably didn't pick up on this.

"Sit down you two." I said using my commanding parent voice.

"We have some good news to share." Iruka blurted, his smile looked like he might explode if he didn't say it soon.

"What news?" Sasuke asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Kakashi and I are moving in together, which means you two will have to share Sasuke's bedroom." Iruka exclaimed, happy to finally have that off his chest.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at us blankly, at each other, and then back at us. The slightest quiver of Sasuke's lips gave away that he was happy for this change.

"When?" he asked, having a hard time not smiling.

"Tomorrow." Iruka said, going against our decision to wait and see how they reacted, and then telling them next week. Apparently he just can't wait to move in.


	4. uh oh

**A/N: sorry it took so long ive been verrryyyy busy and don't have much time to type**

Chapter IV

Naruto's P.O.V

_The next morning_

Iruka grabbed the last of his clothes and called to me

"Naruto, come on, we're going." His voice held just a slight note of irritation

"ok" I called back, grabbing my single duffle bag filled with my clothes, Iruka had assured me that the movers would handle everything else

I ran down the stairs almost tripping, but righting myself at the last possible moment. I walked outside to see Iruka sitting in his new cherry-red Ferrari (which was no doubt a "gift" from Kakashi).

I got in the passenger side of the car, throwing my duffle-bag carelessly into the back seat and stared absently out the window as the town passed by, Iruka was saying something about what moving in together would mean for their relationship when we stopped in front of a _century old_ Victorian style house that would be _impossible_ to afford on a teacher's salary, meaning it must have been inherited.

Iruka parked the car in the driveway that also held a black and red _**bugatti veyron 16.4 super sport.**_ I couldn't believe my eyes, I jumped out of the car while it was still being parked, and ran over to the _**$2,250,000**_ piece of French perfection, and then I stopped in my tracks, there laying on the hood half-naked was Sasuke, as I approached slowly, (as someone would approach a wild animal), he sat up and jumped off the hood. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans which hung low on his waist, his natural V showing, made it obvious that he wasn't wearing any underwear, his had perfect wash-board six-pack abs, and his pecks were like solid mounds of rock.

He stretched causing all his muscles to move in perfection, he must have noticed my staring because his next words shook me to the core of my very being.

"you like what you see? Oh, and btw we're going to share a bed, so be prepared." he said with a smirk that made me afraid for my innocence.

"shut up Teme, and help me with my bag." I spat, trying unsuccessfully to hide my growing blush

He walked over to the car and grabbed my duffel-bag, turning on his heels to walk in the house, I wasn't sure but it seemed like he put a little extra oomph into each step, making me start to grow hot.

I followed him down a long hallway, having trouble tearing my gaze from his butt.** No snap out of it Naruto, you are not gay, remember**, I mentally shouted at myself as we walked into a room which in any other house could have passed as the master-suite, his room was _huge_, against one wall stood an old fashioned king-sized four-poster bed. Against another was a giant flat screen with almost every video-game imaginable. There were two doors in there, one to lead into the _giant_ walk-in closet that was _easily_ the size of my old bedroom, and the other room was a bathroom with a Jacuzzi-shower and a vanity with two sinks, the toilet was put in a corner that unless someone actually walked in, they wouldn't see someone in there

"wow, you have everything!" I almost shouted

"not everything, I don't have you _yet_." He said in a lustful tone, causing me to blush like a over-ripe tomato.

Sasuke's p.o.v

I was trying so hard to keep calm, but that all went down the drain when I saw Iruka and Naruto pull up in the cherry-red Ferrari that Kakashi bought with a little of his inheritance, Naruto jumped out of the car, and ran up to my Bugatti, I showed him inside being sure to shake my ass a little more than usual to somewhat hypnotize him and into my room which probably was about the size of their entire condo, I couldn't help but get a little turned on when he crouched down in front of my video games and started rummaging through them until he grabbed one of my newest games, it was an elder scrolls game that wasn't supposed to be released for another year easy.

"wow, you have everything!" he said, truly amazed

"not everything, I don't have you, _yet_" I whispered into his ear lustfully, causing him to shiver in response

He although, being my little innocent blonde, quickly changed the subject.

"how the hell do you have this game, it hasn't even been released in japan yet?"

My only response was a simple "hn" which seemed to be good enough for the blonde. Then he started to find games that I didn't even remember I had, he pulled out my old call of duty: Modern Warfare 3 and started to talk about it, I wasn't really paying attention until he said that he really looked up to a player with the screen name xx-Uchiha-xx, which just happened to be me, that's when I took the game from him and whispered in his ear

"that's me"

He looked at me dumbfounded and I had to will my growing erection to disappear. It wasn't working. Since it wasn't going away, and I knew that he was getting hard (if his bulge in those neon orange skinny jeans were any indicator).

**hours later**

****"hey naruto?"

"yeah?"

"just to let you know, i like to sleep naked, sooooo, yeahh, good night."

"thats ok, i like to sleep naked too."

my heart dropped at that statement, he left the bathroom, completely naked, and walked over to the bed that was starting to tent around me.

"good night" he said, brushing his foot against my rising manhood_._

_shit this is gonna be harder to control than i thought._ i thought to myself as i put my head onto the pillow and slept


End file.
